


The Perfect Question

by Reverent_Moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight
Summary: “Why?” An all encompassing question designed to have all encompassing answers.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Perfect Question

“Miko.”

Blue eyes flickered up from her spot by the well to clash with gold. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there reliving the scene that had been playing through out her head. Anger simmering, words spoken, lines crossed, hearts broken.

“Sesshoumaru.”

“Why?”

Because she couldn’t change who she was. Because she gave him the benefit of the doubt every time, and every time it ended with her heart crushed. Because when he said he loved her, wanted to be with her forever, she believed him. Because she knew... knew he wasn't meant for _her_ , he was meant for Kikyo. And she was meant for...

“That’s a good question. A perfect one really. It’s only one, but it asks many. Similarly it has one answer, but hundreds.”

She wasn’t ready to give him the answer he sought. Wasn’t ready to give herself the answer she already knew.

“He is not worth it.”

“No, he is not.”

Inuyasha had proven over and over that he was not worthy of what she gave in abundance. Her love. Her loyalty. Her _heart_.

“Hn.”

Silence reigned between the two. Shared while they lost themselves in their thoughts. The only thing they shared to those who would view them. One was stoic and ruthless. The other flamboyant with their emotions and forgiving. One was a ruling yokai lord, and the other a simple village priestess. One thrives on healing, and the other thrives on violence. Male and female. Heartless and heartfelt. Yet the differences between them aside, they both felt... a tug? A pull? Something that nudged them to the other. Something they never spoke of, but both knew. Something they both fought.

“Your loyalty and commitment is... admirable. This Sesshoumaru has seen and can acknowledge that you hold true in your convictions and the commitments you make.”

She sighed softly as she fiddled with the sleeve of her miko robes, unable to meet his gaze.

“However, is acceptance and change not a part of life? For someone who radiates the term, this one cannot see how you are to manage the rest of your existence in this way.”

Shame rose up to color her cheeks.

“I don’t know how,” she whispered.

“I - I have given everything of myself into this one aspect of my life. To change it and essentially abandon it, abandon him, I’m afraid I’ll lose what makes me... well, _me_.”

Something suspiciously like a snort came from the daiyokai’s regal mouth as he lowered himself next to her.

“An idiotic thought, miko. You are _you_. The halfbreed's presence does not determine that simple fact.”

She blinked.

“Yes, but - .”

“When you are alone with the slayer or the monk, are you any less than who you are with him?”

“Well, no, however - .”

“And before you came to be with him, were you less of the person you are now?”

“No, the - .”

“Based on that logic, you should not be any less of who you are now should you decide to part ways. Wounded, perhaps. Off course, likely. But less? Never. You, the Shikon Miko, are _Kagome_ , and nothing less.”

She flit through his words in her head. Pondered the meanings and revelations they lead too. It was odd really. A year of fighting Naraku, three years separated, and six years back and it took the brother of the man she had once adored more than life itself, the man who had crushed her in more ways than she could count, to make her understand that although she had once loved Inuyasha, that didn’t mean she was bound to him for eternity. They weren't married, hell they hadn't even really _kissed_ , so there wasn’t any lasting ties between the two aside from possible friendship should they wish it.

However... the blow out from her bringing this to his attention would be... astronomical. She wouldn’t be able to stay if they were both to move on properly, but... where would she go? She could go to one of the nearby villages. She knew of at least three that were growing in size and would soon need a healer of their own. She could also start wondering much like the daiyokai at her side did periodically. Travel and seeing the world while offering aid could be fun. Would probably ease her soul more than setting up shop somewhere else.

“This one would offer you refuge at the western stronghold should you wish it.”

His offer broke her out of her musings.

“Why?”

Golden eyes turned to hers. Something swirled in their depths and pulsed. She could feel her blood hum in response. Could feel the pull. A deeper look showed he felt it as well. The heat in his eyes echoing her own. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers. Breath fanning across her lips.

“You know _why_ , Kagome.”

“But - .”

“You were always meant to be mine, but your heart laid with him. Our history has not been... _positive_ to say the least. This one did not wish to cause doubt, nor hurt in the one he wished to take as his own.”

A deadly claw reached up and gently caressed her face.

“I did not wish you to hate me for taking the choice away from you, and I wanted you to choose me because it was what you wanted and not what was expected.”

Her eyes were blown wide at the confession and realization as to what he was saying.

“You... want me? Want me as what? A - a lover? A wife?”

His hand reached around to grasp the back of her head so she couldn’t look away.

“While both of those things are preferable, it is not enough. Those stations are only temporary. I seek a more permanent position.”

Her brows furrowed together.

“How is a wife temporary?”

“I would still lose you in the end. Death would take you long before me.”

“Well, yeah. I’m human.”

“Has the slayer or halfbreed not spoken to you about demon mating?”

She shrugged a shoulder.

“A little. Mainly that it’s more intense. That a bond of sorts is shared and that it’s for life.”

“Exactly, miko. _Life_. If you were to accept it, my lifespan would encompass you own. Your soul tied to mine. Time, and in turn death, would not be able to take you from my side.”

Saying she was shocked was an understatement. The Killing Perfection, with his well known, extreme dislike of humans, was offering to mate her.

“And you want that? With me? Why?”

His answering smirk sent butterflies soaring in her stomach.

“An acceptable question, miko. An extraordinary one, really. One, but many. With answers that vary in the array it in compasses.”

His nose brushed her cheek, hot breath tickled her ear and neck.

“Because you are loved, wanted, and accepted for who you are. Nothing less than _Kagome_.”


End file.
